feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sødalite/paloma coding
Paloma Sødalite |-|Information= |-|Name= Paloma's name is a type of cocktail originating in Mexico. The drink is a tequila based drink with grapefruit juice or soda mixed in along with a lime for decor and freshness. Paloma is also a common name in Italy and Spain. The name means dove, a symbol of peace, derived from the Latin word "palumbus". |-|Appearance= Paloma is a maine coon cat with grapefruit orange splotches over a white, silky pelt. Her eyes are a toned down version of lime green, reflecting the cocktail she was based off of. Her tail is rather bushy, and her paws are big and built for climbing and traveling long distances. Her face is a rounded diamond shape, as she is a strong yet elegant cat. |-|Persona= *'Positive Traits' - Selfless | Brave **'Summary of Positive Traits' - She is selfless and seeks adventure. Paloma does her best to dodge the stereotypes that says cats like her are snobby and posh. She is also brave, and willing to take risks. Even if it's just being stupid. *'Neutral Traits' - Stubborn | Sarcastic **'Summary of Neutral Traits' - She is stubborn and headstrong. Paloma doesn't depend on other cats for energy, thus being a social introvert. As a result of being very independent, she doesn't listen to others as much. Sometimes her stubbornness will help her, but often times it's pretty much in the neutral range. Paloma can be very sarcastic as well, and demonstrates verbal irony often times. *'Negative Traits' - Sassy | Defiant **'Summary of Negative Traits' - She is sassy and an elegant cat. Paloma tends to act up a lot, and doesn't like being the one who's bossed around. She's definitely an alpha male/female, whatever you want to call it. Paloma is very defiant as well, and is stuck to the mindset where she does a lot of the work. Though she enjoys socializing with other cats, she's not all that great with compromise. |-|Romance= 'Romance' *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - She doesn't mind how her special someone looks, but finds ginger cats with amber or green eyes very attractive. *'Eye Candy (Persona)' - A cat who is strong like her, but isn't too impulsive. She doesn't mind having a little introverted cat as her mate, she finds them cute and considers them "lil' marshmallows". *'Sexuality' - Pansexual *'Romantic Orientation' - Panromantic *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no)' **[✓'''] Long-lasting Relationship **[❧'] Short-term Relationship **['྾'] Open Relationship **['?] Quick Fling **[❦'] Kits (out of a fling) **['❦'] Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship *'Current Mate/Crush''' - TBA *'Past Mates/Crushes' - None yet *'Cats Paloma is Attracted To' - None currently *'Cats Paloma was formerly attracted to' - None yet *'Cats Attracted to Paloma' - None yet *'Cats formerly attracted to Paloma' - None yet |-|Relations= Name | User | Relation | Status "Paloma's thoughts." |-|Gallery= insert |-|Credits= Coding Credit Goes To Sødalite FORMAT NOT F2U! PLEASE DO NOT USE. |-|Contacts= Wiki:Sødalite(ACTIVE) Discord:'''sodalite#3219(ACTIVE) '''Fer.al: TBA|-|